Below we Flourish
by ItsALifeToLiveIn
Summary: My rewrite of Princess of the Underground, with a big style change that nobody asked for!


Hey guys! So, right below this greeting will be the questions I thought of myself. Remember, this is just trivia, so don't expect spoilers or anything too substantial! It'll mostly be things that are honestly inconsequential, but always fun to know - like Kuro's birthday, her likes and dislikes, her personal thoughts, and a few things from her past that don't affect the story too much! I won't be answering any questions about the other OCs unless someone asks, so if there aren't any here, well, nobody wanted to know!

* * *

1: Kuro's birthday is on New Year's Eve, so she always makes her birthday wish on the midnight count

2: Kuro's favorite food is extra spicy curry - She also has a secret obsession with shortcake

3: Kuro's favorite drink is Chianti but she's unable to drink it in Japan due to being underage - Her second favorite would be apple cider

4: Kuro's favorite color is green

5: Kuro adores children

6: Kuro likes the smell of apples

7: Kuro hates blood because it's hard to clean up

8: Kuro is currently wanted in Italy as a serial killer, but has yet to be identified

9: Kuro is farsighted and wears clear contacts

10: Kuro met her birth parents when she was 9 - They don't get along perfectly, but her mother still sends her presents in the mail

11: Kuro was born a twin, but her sister, Shiro, died a few years ago

12: Kuro often speaks Italian randomly while speaking Japanese. She (secretly) thinks it makes her seem more exotic

13: Kuro's 3 most attractive features according to Fuuta's rankings are her eyes, her hair when it's down, and her confidence

* * *

Kuro thinks Tsuna is an idiot, but she respects the effort he puts into keeping his Family and friends safe. Her reaction to joining his Family would probably be 'Maybe'. If someone asked her what she thought his good points were, she would say 'he looks like a _puppy_ , that must get him some points with someone' and 'he's too nice, but _some people_ think that's a virtue'

Kuro thinks Gokudera is more complicated than he seems, but refuses to admit out loud that she's curious about him. If someone asked her what she thought his good points were, she would say ' _he's smart_ ' and 'if he had _less of_ a temper, he'd _actually_ be a decent human being'

Kuro thinks Yamamoto is way too cheerful for even half of it to be real, but realizes that she's probably wrong about that. If someone asked her what she thought his good points were, she would say 'he's got a lot of potential to be a _great assassin_ in the future' and 'he's _surprisingly_ attractive when he's _angry_ '

Kuro thinks Ryohei is too oblivious, but likes his enthusiasm. If someone asked her what she thought his good points were, she would say 'he could _snap someone_ in half if he tried' and 'with a little more _brain_ power, he could be a _real threat_ '

Kuro thinks Hibari is tactless, but doesn't state it out loud because he's the closest to her level and might be hard to deal with. If someone asked her what she thought his good points were, she would say ' _raw power_ ' and 'the ability to _fight_ without thinking is actually a _strength for him_ '

Kuro thinks Mukuro is insufferable, but in the same way as her, which helps them get along. If someone asked her what she thought his good points were, she would say 'he knows how to _choose_ his battles' and 'if anyone could _annoy someone to death_ , it'd be him'

* * *

 **Q:** How did Kuro get into crime/being an assassin?

 **A:** I never picked a specific reason, I think, but if I had to drag one out of my rough draft of her past, I'd say she just _wanted to._ She met her birth parents pretty soon before, and her father is a Yakuza in Chiba (with a peppy trophy wife), so when she found out organized crime ran in the family, she was pretty excited about having an excuse to fall into it as well.

 **Q:** So what about Jean(from TMHP on Quizilla)? Is he coming back? What's he like? Who is he to Kuro?

 **A:** Jean is definitely returning in BwF, and in any future reincarnations of TMHP/PotU. As far as I'm concerned, he's a permanent part of Kuro's story. If it's about what he's like, well, he's pretty weird! He was Kuro's next door neighbor in Italy, and constantly crawled through a hole in their fence to hang out with her - much to her chagrin. She wasn't exactly sociable even at a young age, but Jean is really persistent and they're friends now! As for who exactly he is to her, or to the story, that might be a spoiler! Haha.

 **Q:** So who's Amaya?

 **A:** Amaya is actually an OC insert from someone on Quizilla! I don't remember their username anymore, but I put out a notice saying I needed an OC to put in as Kuro's 'school friend' and she was the only one who answered, so I wrote down what was provided about the girl she wanted in and she's stayed to this day! Amaya wasn't originally going to be very important, but when I started planning for later parts of the story, she suddenly had a much larger role - though that's a whole other question I can't answer!

 **Q:** Will Kuro still be friendly with the Varia, now that the style is changing?

 **A:** Absolutely! Kuro's friendship with Belphagor in particular is really important for the plot - it was never something I put in just because, even back in my Quizilla days when I was still a child!


End file.
